Huntress in Gamindustri
by CPU Ruby heart
Summary: Follow Ruby as she is pulled into the world of Gamindustri. I have never written fanfiction before so this is going to be bad most likely. Also This story is written like a script so if you don't like that then don't read this story.
1. Chapter 1

_Italics_=_thoughts_

**Bold**=**Narration **

Ruby: _You would think that I would have learned my lesson the first time. _

_No. _

_Well it wasn't my intention to hitch a ride on a Nevermore... again. _

_I thought it was dead so I was going to have Yang take my picture standing on top of its corpse. _

_Weiss tried to tell me that it wasn't dead. Well she was right. _

_Now I am riding on the back of a very pissed off Nevermore. While hundreds of feet in the air. _

_Couldn't get any worse right?_

**Oh how wrong you are.**

Yang: (yelling) Hang on Ruby!

Ruby: (yelling back) That's all I can do right now!

Weiss: I told her it wasn't dead.

Blake: Now really isn't really the time Weiss.

Weiss: I know that but if she'd listen to me in the first place this wouldn't have happened.

Yang: Shut up! And let's focus on helping Ruby.

Ruby, why don't you just jump?

Ruby: I can't!

Yang: Why not?

Ruby: My weapon is stuck in its back and I can't get it out!

Weiss: Just leave it, we can get it later.

Ruby: I am not going to abandon my sweetheart!

**At that moment Crescent Rose dislodged from the back of the Nevermore. Ruby lost her balance and started her fast descent towards the earth.**

Yang: Ruby!

**Weiss conjured a glyph to launch Yang skywards to catch her falling sister. **

**As Ruby was falling she swore she could hear the voices of two unrecognized girls.**

Girl 1: What are you doing here?

Don't you have your own country to run?

Girl 2: Aw, but that's boring.

Besides I haven't seen you in like forever.

Girl 1: You were just over here last week with that same excuse!

Girl 2: Oh shoot, you caught me.

But I'm just so bored; I wish something interesting would happen.

**At that instant Ruby was engulfed in a blinding light just as Yang was about to catch her.**

**As soon as the light faded Ruby was gone.**

* * *

**Meanwhile on a world far away but not really far away at all. Two young girls were having a conversation, but more like one girl was yelling at the other girl. The girl that was yelling had black hair tied in twin pigtails while the other had shorter light purple hair.**

Black hair girl: Go home!

Purple hair girl: But I'm so comfortable.

Black hair girl: You came over here because you wanted to see me but all you're doing now is taking a nap in that lawn chair.

Purple hair girl: Kinda hard to take a nap with you yelling at me so could you keep it down?

Black hair girl: I will not keep it down!

Purple hair girl: Then why don't you join me? There's a nice comfy chair right here with your name on it. (While patting the chair next to her)

**As the black haired girl was about to speak again a loud scream could be heard**

Ruby: Aaahhhh!

**As the two other girls heard the scream a red figure came crashing down onto the black haired girl**

**Ruby sat up rubbing the back of her head opening her eyes and asked herself.**

Ruby: Where am I?


	2. Chapter 2

**Crossover RWBY x Neptunia by Babero on Deviantart is what made me want to write this fanfic. And also the fact it seems like no one else was going to do this crossover.**

(I)=italics=thoughts

(Name):=not introduced yet

(B)=bold=Narration

* * *

Ruby: Where am I?

(Ruby looks around and sees a girl with light purple hair sitting in a lawn chair staring at her. Both girls blink rapidly a few times before Ruby asks herself.)

Ruby: _Where am I?_

Purple haired girl: Well right now you're kinda sitting on top of my friend there. (Pointing at the black haired girl beneath Ruby.)

(Ruby looks down and sees that she is sitting on the back of a black haired girl.)

Ruby: (Gets off of the girl) I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were there!

Purple haired girl: Don't worry; I think she's used to it by now. (Says while patting Ruby on the back).

Black haired girl: (Starts to get up and says) Why me? It's always me and never anyone else. Why is that?

Purple haired girl: That's because you're special.

Black haired girl: Shut up!

Ruby: This happens a lot?

Purple haired girl: Oh yeah, tons.

Anyway, my name is Neptune and this here is Noire. What's your name?

Ruby: My name is Ruby, Ruby Rose. Sorry again for falling on you Noire.

Noire: It's okay I guess. How did you end up falling out of the sky anyway?

Ruby: It's kinda embarrassing but I was the not so willing passenger of a

Nevermore when my weapon got stu-

Where's my sweetheart, where's Crescent rose?!

(Ruby began to panic).

Oh no, she's gone! I have to find her!

Neptune: Whoa Ruby, calm down and we'll help find your um sweetheart.

Ruby: (Tears starting to form in her eyes) Really, you'll help me find her?

Thank you!

Neptune: (patting Ruby on the head) Don't sweat it.

Noire: Wait Neptune I don't have time to hel- wait let go of my arms!

(As they began to leave, another black haired girl walked into the room holding something red in her arms.)

Black haired girl 2: Oh sis there you are. I wanted to show you something I found.

I think it's a gun but I can't figure out how it works.

(The moment Ruby saw what the other girl was holding, she tackled the other girl to the ground and took back her sweetheart.)

Ruby: Oh I'm so sorry my sweet. I promise I will never lose you again.

(With that said Ruby gave her sweetheart a great big kiss while the other black haired girl lay on the ground trying to figure out what had just happened.)

Black haired girl 2: What just happened?

(Yelling at Ruby) Hey, what's the big idea?!

Ruby: Sorry about that. I didn't mean to do what I did.

Black haired girl 2: its fine I think.

So I take it that is your weapon?

Ruby: (Nuzzling Crescent Rose) Yep, this is my sweet heart Crescent rose and my name is Ruby.

Uni: My name is Uni. I'm Noire's sister.

Neptune: Note to self, never touch her sweetheart.

Noire: Now that you have your weapon back, can you finish the story of how you

fell out of the sky?

Ruby: Oh yeah! Where was I!

Neptune: Something about a Neversomething.

Ruby: Right my weapon was stuck in the Nevermore's back. I wasn't going to leave my sweetheart so I hung on for my life. That was until my weapon got unstuck from the Grimm's back and I started to fall.

Uni: Wait, you fell from the sky?

Did you fall onto my sister?

Noire: Yes.

Neptune: Mind if I ask what a Nevermore is?

Ruby: You know, big black bird, has a white mask with red markings and glowing red eyes, only purpose is to wipe out human and fanus kind.

Neptune: Never heard of it.

Ruby: Really? There're kinda hard to miss. Wait I completely forgot, where am I exactly?

Noire: Well, right now you are in Lastation's Basilicom.

Ruby: Where is Lastation? I've never heard of it before.

Noire: How? Were you and raised in a cave or something?

Ruby: No, I was not. I've never heard of Lastation before and I don't remember this city at all. I was flying over a forest when I fell. I also remember a bright light.

Neptune: Wait a bright light you say?

Ruby: Yeah, why?

Neptune: Okay, what is your world's name?

Ruby: Vytal. Why do you ask?

Neptune: Because this world is called Gamindustri. You may have gone through a dimension portal thingy in your world and ended up here. It's just a guess but

I've dealt with this sorta thing before.

Ruby: Gamin- Lasta- portal thingy?

(With the combination of exhaustion and shock of what she had just been told

Ruby passed out onto the couch.)

* * *

**To answer****Batusaylegend****'s question, I think I'm going with the events after Victory.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is going to be short and I'm sorry about that.**

**This story was going to be just about Ruby being stuck in Gamindustri and her trying to get back home but I wanted a little more, so this story will be mostly about Ruby with a little more. You'll see later what the little more part is.**

* * *

**A few days have passed after Ruby's disappearance. The remaining members of team RWBY (WBY if you'd like) have since reported to their headmaster Professor Ozpin. Ozpin had told them to continue to attend their classes and that they would be informed of any progress in finding Ruby. **

**When asked where Ruby was Weiss and Blake gave the excuse that she wasn't feeling well while Yang remained quiet. People didn't question why Yang was so quiet or at least not to her and her team, they'd just assumed that it had to do with Ruby not feeling well. There was actually one person who asked Yang why she was so quiet and was also concerned about Ruby, his name was Jaune.**

Jaune: Yang, is everything okay? You've been acting strange lately.

Yang: I'm fine Jaune.

Jaune: Come on Yang; tell me what's bothering you. You're never this quiet.

Yang: (Looks around to make sure no one is around)

She's gone Jaune.

Jaune: Who's gone?

Yang: Ruby. Ruby's gone.

(Starts tearing up)

Jaune: What do you mean Ruby's gone?

Yang: She's just gone, I don't know how, why or where but she's just gone.

(Tears began to fall)

Jaune: Whoa, Yang please don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry.

Yang: It's okay. Do you mind if we go somewhere else to talk? Maybe somewhere a little more private.

Jaune: (Starts to notice that people are entering the hallway they were talking in)

Sure, where do want to go?

Yang: How about your dorm, are Ren and Nora there?

Jaune: No, they won't be back until later.

Yang: Okay, I'll tell you what happened.

**The two headed off to team JNPR's dorm room where Yang will tell Jaune what happened to Ruby.**

* * *

**Meanwhile in the head master's office sat professors Ozpin and Goodwitch, both discussing the sudden disappearance of Ruby Rose.**

Ozpin: Glynda, I have invited you over here to discuss the disappearance of Ruby Rose.

Glynda: Disappearance? I thought she had just fallen ill.

Ozpin:(Takes a sip from his mug)

No, I'm afraid that she has disappeared. But I think I might know where she is.

Glynda: Well if you know where she is then why can't we just get her back? And have you talked with the other professors yet?

Ozpin: Well you see Glynda, I called you here and only you because of how she disappeared. She was engulfed in a bright light before she disappeared.

Glynda: A bright light? Wait!

(Her eyes opened wide)

You don't mean she might be in...

Ozpin: I think she might be in Gamindustri.

Glynda: (Looking towards the floor with a bit of sadness in her eyes)

Home.


	4. Chapter 4

**I didn't update this story for two weeks and then gave you guys a short chapter. I felt bad about that so here's a new chapter.**

**Update**

**Changed it from ten to thirty years. I was too lazy to look up the years in the first place.**

* * *

_italics=thoughts_

(words)=actions

**bold=Narration**

**Ruby woke up in a very comfortable bed, one that was more comfortable than her normal bed.**

Ruby: (Sits up and looks around the room she is in)

_Where am I? I had the weirdest that I fell from the sky and landed on this black haired girl._

**As Ruby was about to get out of bed, the door swung open and a girl with long light orange hair burst into the room carrying many rolls of bandages. Ruby was startled and couldn't have prepared herself for what happened next.**

Orange haired girl: Hello miss. My name is Compa and I will be your nurse. Now would you please remove your clothes please.

Ruby: Wait what?

Compa: Well you see, I need to check boo boos and ouchies from your fall.

Ruby: _Wait, so I did fall!_

Compa: I can help you remove your clothes if you want.

(Begins to remove Ruby's cloak)

Please don't struggle miss.

Ruby: Wha! Wait, what are you doing!?

**Compa only managed to get Ruby's cloak off when a girl with long brown hair wearing a blue overcoat burst into the room.**

Overcoat girl: Compa no!

(Grabs Compa and starts to drag her out of the room.)

Compa: Iffy wait! She might be injured.

Iffy: She would be injured once you got done with her.

**At this point Compa had been dragged out of the room. A girl with short purple haired peaked into the room making sure it was safe.**

Neptune: Hey Ruby, Sorry about that. How are you feeling?

Ruby: Fine, I think. What was that all about?

Neptune: Oh, that was Compa. Don't worry about it. IF wouldn't have let her wrap you in bondages.

Ruby: _I'm still going to worry about it._ Don't you mean bandages?

Neptune: No, I mean bondages. Trust me.

(Shivers a little)

So, while you were passed out I called a friend and she is working on a way to get you back home.

Ruby: Oh, really. That's great!

(Hugs Neptune)

Thank you Thank you Thank you!

Neptune: Can't breathe!

Ruby: (Lets go of Neptune)

Oh sorry.

Neptune: It's okay. Don't thank me yet because it might take a while.

Ruby: How long do you think it might take? Didn't you say that this happened to you before. How long did that take?

Neptune: Well, you see. It took quite a while for me to get back home.

Ruby: How long?

Neptune: It was quite a while.

Ruby: How long Neptune?

(Nervousness in her voice)

Neptune: Over thirty years, give or take.

(Scratches cheek while looking away nervously)

Ruby: (shocked expression on her face)

T-t-thirty years! I can't wait thirty years!

Neptune: Whoa, Ruby calm down.

(Places hand on Ruby's shoulder to help calm her down)

It probably won't take that long. It's been done before so I wouldn't think that it would take thirty years.

Ruby: You really think so?

Neptune: I know so. So in the meantime you should take it easy. We'll get you back home.

Ruby: Thanks Nep.

Neptune: Don't sweat it.

**As Neptune was leaving the room Noire came crashing into her looking a little panicked.**

Noire: Neptune, we've got a problem! One of the mines in Lastation is in trouble. The miners discovered a hidden cave but weren't prepared for the monsters inside.

Neptune: Hey that's your's and Uni's problem and not mine.

Noire: Neptune, there were three Ancient dragons in that cave. Uni and I can only take on one maybe two. We don't Stand a chance against three.

Neptune: Oh alright, I'll help out.

**Neptune and Noire were leaving when Ruby stopped the two.**

Ruby: Hey wait. I can help you.

Noire: No offense Ruby, but I think you should stay here. It's to dangerous.

Neptune: Yeah Rubes, just stay here and rest. We don't want you getting hurt.

Ruby: Hey, I can handle myself.

**Ruby then pulled out her weapon and shifted it into its scythe form. **

**Neptune and Noire looked at Ruby with a mix of shock and a little bit of fear.**

Noire: T-that's your weapon!?

(Takes a step back)

Neptune: That's so cool!

(Ran up to Ruby cupping her hands to her own cheeks)

It's a scythe and also a gun!

Noire: Where did you even get that thing?

Ruby: I made it myself.

So, are we ready to go?

(Folds up Crescent rose while walking past the two girls)

Noire: _I see why it's called Crescent rose._

You ready Nep? Nep?

Neptune: (Still awestruck by Ruby's weapon)

Yeah, sure.

**The three girls all make their way outside where Uni is waiting with Compa and IF and their vehicles.**

Neptune: (Whispers into Noire's ear) Wait we're not flying?

Noire: No, we're going to need all of our energy for this so IF and Compa are going to take us there.

**Ruby looks at Compa nervously and Compa just waves at her.**

IF: Alright, is everybody ready?

Everybody: Ready!

**Ruby opts to ride with IF on her motorcycle mostly because she's still a little frightened by Compa. The other three girls hop into Compa's car.**

Compa: Aw. Miss Rose doesn't want to ride with us?

Neptune: (Looks nervous)

Uh no. Besides, there wasn't enough room anyway.

**With this, they were off towards the mine ready to face the monsters within.**

* * *

**Yes, Glynda is from Gamindustri and you will find out more about her later. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So I was really far off on how long Neptune was in the Ultradimension and I want to thank Comnislasher for correcting me on this because I really appreciate it.**

**I will update chapter 4 after I upload this part. Nothing major just changing it from ten to thirty years.**

* * *

_italics=thoughts_

(words)=actions

**bold=Narration**

* * *

**As our heroines make their way to the mine, there is little for them to do but talk.**

IF: I wanted to apologize for my friend's actions earlier.

Ruby: Oh, it's quite alright.

(Shivers nervously)

IF: So, I hear that you're not from around here.

Ruby: Yeah, I apparently came through a portal and ended up here somehow. That's what Nep told me anyway.

IF: Yeah, that's what Nep told me too. Don't worry; we'll get you back home soon.

Ruby: Thanks IF.

IF: No problem.

* * *

**A few minutes passed when they finally arrived at the mine's entrance where they were greeted by a very panicked miner.**

Miner: Lady Black heart! Thank the heavens you're here.

Noire: What's the situation in the mine?

Ruby: _Why is he just a silhouette?_

Miner: It's gotten worse. Other monsters started spawning in when we discovered that hidden cave.

Noire: Oh no, was anyone hurt?

Ruby: _Why is he just a silhouette?_

Miner: No, no one was hurt. We all got out safely.

Ruby: Why is he just a silhouette?

(Puts both hands over her mouth)

Sorry, I just kinda blurted that out.

**Everyone looked at Ruby with a confused expression on their faces.**

Noire: Ruby, what are you talking about?

Ruby: What do you mean? This guy is just a silhouette. You don't notice it?

Noire: I don't know what you're talking about but we can discuss it later. Right now we have more important things to deal with right now.

Ruby: Right, sorry.

**With that out of the way our heroines enter the mine to take care of the monsters inside.**

Noire: No signs of any monsters yet. I thought that guy said more monsters spawned in after finding that hidden cave?

Neptune: Yeah, I mean at least give us something to fight. I wanna see Ruby here in action.

Uni: Yeah, my trigger finger is getting a little itchy.

IF: Hey guys, don't get two eager. Remember that we have to fight three Ancient dragons here, and fighting one alone isn't a cakewalk.

Neptune: yeah yeah sure sure we'll be fine. Look at how many party members we have. We can handle this no pro-

Ruby: OH MY GOD IT'S SO CUTE!

(Points at something in front of her)

**Neptune and the others were startled by Ruby's sudden yelling. **

**Where Ruby was pointing sat a little blue blob with a dog's snout, ears and tail hopping up and down with a little smile on its face.**

Ruby: (Runs over to the blue blob)

What is it?

IF: Ruby! Don't get to close. That's a Dogoo, it's a monster.

Ruby: Can I pet it?

IF: No, you can't pet it! It's dangerous.

Ruby: (Starts pouting)

Neptune: Aw come on Iffy, Dogoos are harmless. If she wants to pet it let her pet it.

Ruby: (Stops pouting and smiles)

Noire: Yeah, they're harmless alone but in large numbers they are dangerous.

Ruby: (Looks around)

I don't see any more around.

Noire&IF: The answer is still no.

**Ruby looked at Neptune and Neptune back at Ruby. They both knew what they had to do. **

**Ruby and Neptune both walked up to IF and Noire and did the unthinkable.**

IF&Noire: Oh god, no. Anything but that.

**They both put on their saddest and most adorable pouty faces. These faces would make you feel like you had just kicked a puppy or well two in this case.**

**Every few seconds they would each shift their gazes from IF to Noire and back again.**

IF: I... Won't... Give... In.

Noire: I don't know how much more I can take.

IF: Stay strong Noire.

Noire: I don't think I can do it IF.

IF: No, we can do this!

**It looked like Ruby and Neptune would lose (a first for Ruby) but then their knight in shining armor arrived to aid them. Well not really a knight in Shining armor but more like a girl in a sweater. Compa decided to pout alongside Ruby and Neptune.**

IF: Oh god, I can't take this anymore.

Noire: Me neither.

IF: Fine, you can pet the stupid Dogoo but please no more pouting.

Ruby,Nep&Compa: Victory!

(They all do a fist pump)

Ruby: (Runs over to the Dogoo and starts petting it)

Ew, it's slimy and kinda sticky. It's so cute though!

**Out of the shadows appeared another Dogoo and soon more Dogoos started to appear. Some of the Dogoos were floating in the air and had small tentacles underneath them.**

Ruby: Um, guys. What's going on?

**All of the Dogoos that had appeared started to fuse with each other to form one giant Dogoo that had tentacles sprouting from its body.**

IF: Ruby, Get back!

**Before Ruby could react, she was grabbed by one of the tentacles. The tentacle then proceeded to try and make its way under her clothes. **

**Before it was able to make it any further Neptune came dashing towards Ruby and with a flick of her hand materialized a katana in her right hand and with one swift motion sliced the tentacle holding Ruby thus releasing her from its grasp.**

**Ruby fell but landed on her feet and quickly backed away from the creature while pulling out her weapon and transforming it into its scythe form. Ruby started to fire at the creature causing it obvious distress with every bullet making contact.**

**Uni and Compa also started shooting at the giant Dogoo. Uni with her oversized gun and Compa with her also oversized syringe.**

**While those three were keeping the creature occupied from a distance, Neptune, Noire and IF were busy taking care of the tentacles. Noire with her short sword and IF with a pair of katars.**

**Every now and then Ruby would disappear leaving a trail of rose petals and reappear next to the Dogoo hacking a few tentacles off and retreating back to shoot at it once again.**

Neptune: (Cuts off another tentacle)

Well, this is new!

IF: I've seen giant Dogoos before but never one with tentacles.

(Dodges a swipe from a tentacle)

This thing is disgusting!

Noire: Neptune, lets finish this!

Neptune: Alright!

Cross combination!

Noire: Lace ribbon dance!

**Neptune and Noire perform their respective moves on the creature in perfect sync finishing the creature of. **

**The creature disappeared letting the party to be able to relax.**

IF: I hate Dogoos so much.

This is why we didn't want you petting it!

Ruby: (With a sad look on her face)

I'm sorry.

IF: Oh no. I can't stay mad at you!

(Runs over and embraces Ruby in a bone crushing hug)

Ruby: IF please, I can't breathe.

(Struggling and failing to get free)

Neptune: (Looks at Ruby and IF and then at Noire)

Noire, can I have a hu-

Noire: No.

Neptune: Please.

(Begins to pout)

Noire: I said no.

Neptune: (Stops pouting)

Fine, be that way.

Compa: (Walks over to Neptune)

Aw, I'll hug you Nep-Nep.

(Hugs Neptune)

Neptune: Thanks Compa.

(Hugs Compa and sticks her tongue out at Noire)

Noire: (Looking a bit angry)

Uni: (Looks at Noire and is about to say something but stops herself as she starts to blush)

Noire: Uni, what's wrong?

Uni: N-nothing!

IF: Alright guys, let's keep going.

(Still hugging Ruby)

Ruby: IF please!

IF: Oh, sorry Rubes.

**Our group began to make their way deeper into the mine not noticing a pair of glowing red eyes following them as they walked. Whatever the eyes belonged to emitted a small growl. **

* * *

**Don't worry; we'll see the Ancient dragons next chapter. **

**Sorry if the description of the action sucks.**


End file.
